Harmony
by TNTforthebrain
Summary: A family isn't something you usually have after ticking off both sides of the cosmic coin but life does come with surprises. Supernatural and Good Omens belong to their respective owners and such.
1. Hamburgers

I own nothing! As per usual.

* * *

><p>Aziraphale thumbed lazily through his bible as he stared out the window at the ocean. He basked in the warmth of the sun as he watched Crowley come trekking across a short sand dune with little Castiel toddling along. He gave a lazy smile at the pair, heart swelling with an unspoken pride as Crowley lowered himself down to Castiel to show him a seashell. The toddler stuffed his fist in his mouth and stared at it with a small tilt of his head. Crowley's mouth curved into a smirk as the toddler startled when the shell sprung legs and fretfully kicked at the air. Aziraphale chuckled when Castiel removed his fist and flipped the creature right up before smiling at Crowley.<p>

The demon gave a tense smile before setting the crab back down onto the sand. Aziraphale felt more pride at the somewhat kind act than he rightfully should have. Crowley was becoming a grey area sort of demon, if those even existed, and Aziraphale was relishing in it. They had changed so much with the arrival of their fledgling, Crowley sacrificing his study for a nursery and Aziraphale turning almost all of his attention from his books to the little one that was growing far too quickly for both of them. He didn't know how Crowley and he had received an award of a fledgling but they didn't complain about it in the slightest. There was something wondrous about raising a young being with your partner. It was a treasure in every way seeing the way all three changed over time.

Aziraphale pushed himself to his feet and headed into the kitchen and readied lunch for their small family. He listened to the door open and the soft shuffling of feet as Crowley attempted to shake most of the sand on the stone work at the front door. Castiel was making cooing noises as he toddled into the house and slid a bit on the freshly cleaned floors. The toddler made his way over to Aziraphale and gave his khaki colored pant leg a firm tug.

The angel smiled down at his child, "So impatient Castiel," he teased lightly.

"You made his favorite didn't you?" Crowley asked as he shuffled into the kitchen with his lounge pants. Aziraphale was amused with the sounds those pants made, reminding him of two creatures hissing at each other.

"I can't believe he likes these hamburgers as much as he does," Aziraphale tutted as Castiel gave another impatient tug. Crowley scooped the toddler into his arms and let him watch Azirphale put together the food. They remained in a sort of harmony as the angel made lunch with his demon and their small child, who had decided that tomatoes were not his favorite fruit as he tossed one onto the floor.


	2. Egg

Well after a long time on extreme hiatus I suppose I'm back for a little while. Enough to write on some things. Thanks for hanging in there! More to come after this chapter.

* * *

><p>The soft ocean breeze moved through the cottage, causing the aged thing to creak and groan much like an aged man. Crowley nestled deeper into the comfortable nest he had made for himself after Aziraphale had left his side of the bed. Crowley often tried to tempt Aziraphale into the bliss that was sleep but the angel just smiled at him and turned back to his book. Crowley could feel his blood boil a bit, thinking on how the angel played to his long dormant affection and his ever present irritation. Crowley's toes curled in ire under his soft duvet, the thought of the angel prodding him to stay awake and hindering his much needed rest.<p>

After much debate he lifted his head out of the comfortable cocoon and looked around the room for a moment. Slitted eyes took in the soft gray light of the morning and the little bit of sunlight that tried to peek through the clouds. He couldn't hear Aziraphale puttering about in the living room or in the study. That raised some level of paranoia in Crowley and it was enough to get him away from the nest he had painstakingly made. He shuffled across the plush carpet in the bedroom, ignoring the slippers that Aziraphale fussed at him to wear due to his concern that the scales on Crowley's feet would garner damage from the wood flooring. Crowley always scoffed and pointed out to Aziraphale that Hell wasn't all plush carpeting or nicely done oak finish flooring.

Crowley ran his hand through his hair, pushing his long black bangs away from his sight. He wasn't quite up to commanding the unruly strands back to their place just yet. He padded out into the short hallway between the back rooms of the cottage and made his way out to the living room. He paused feeling a gust of wind from the front door where Aziraphale stood with it ajar. The angel was already dressed in his despicable tartan and khaki pants, looking very much like the professor of Literature. It unnerved Crowley a bit, seeing the angel standing there, mug in hand and staring down at the entryway.

"Angel?" Crowley called out softly, feeling a lump settle in his throat.

Aziraphale didn't respond, one hand worrying the side of the mug that was no longer warm.

"Azira? Angel?" Crowley tried again, cautiously making his way to the said angel.

"Aziraphale!" Crowley finally snapped loudly. He relaxed seeing the familiar flinch that the angel possessed when Crowley said his name in a raised voice.

Aziraphale glanced over his shoulder at Crowley, golden tears trickling under his glasses and over his cheeks. Crowley gaped at Aziraphale, stunned at the appearance of an Angel's tears in a eternity.

"Oh...my dear..." Aziraphale said giving Crowley a beatific smile, turning from the entrance a little. That's when Crowley saw it on their front porch. Something gleaming and golden wrapped in swaddling cloth with utmost care. He felt himself fall forward and blacked out before he struck the wooden floor. Aziraphale made a fussing sound before rushing to Crowley as the golden egg on their front porch glimmered in a rare ray of sunlight.


	3. Cappuccino and the Thing

Sorry guys working on moving to a new place. Not fun stuff. But here's a new chapter of sorts. Don't own anything as usual.

* * *

><p>Crowley stared at the small squalling thing across from him at the table. It hadn't stopped with its loud sounds the entire afternoon. He swore it was trying to wake the Leviathan from its murky sleep with its banshee cries. Crowley was nervous, unsure of how to handle the thing and its wails. He was beginning to hate Aziraphale more for thrusting this thing into his arms on the sappy pretense of bonding time. He felt sweat creep down his forehead before he moved to poke the thing's socked foot. The thing paused in its screeching noise to stare at Crowley with tear filled blue eyes. Crowley swallowed and steeled his resolve, "Now...stop that business. The angel only left to go to town not run away to Germany or Ireland," the demon said staring the thing down. The thing's lips worked in an angry pout as he returned the stare, his little toes flexing in his socked foot.<p>

"We have a deal then," Crowley said tilting his head a bit. The thing mimicked him, tilting its head as well.  
>"I will take that as a yes," Crowley said getting up from his chair to make himself a cappuccino. The thing grunted and wriggled in its seat, trying to tug off the ruffled thing stuck on its head. Crowley watched it out of the corner of his eye, a small smirk building at the corner of his mouth. The thing started to make pitiful whining noises as it lost the battle with the bonnet. Crowley sighed and set his cup down before coming over and untying the offending ruffled thing. The thing stared up at him in slight awe as the bonnet was pulled off and tossed into the trashcan.<p>

Crowley looked back to the thing and gave it a slight crooked smile, "Your...uh...what the blazes should we call him...mum there that's it," Crowley said leaning down to lift the thing from it s padded seat.  
>"He has horrible fashion sense and well he's the more nurturing type so...he's had more say in your attire than I," Crowley said quietly. The thing started to smile at him, reaching out to grab the sunglasses from his breast pocket. Crowley tensed a moment before letting the thing take his Armani sunglasses. It examined them and opened them before trying to put them in his mouth to drool on them.<p>

Crowley tisked and tucked the thing into the crook of his arm, taking the sunglasses. "Here nuisance," he said setting the overly large pair of glasses on the thing's nose. It stared up at Crowley in amazement again before a loud piercing sound left its mouth. Crowley gave a surprised look, listening to the tiny thing laugh. A small smile worked to his lips as he fixed the sunglasses again, "Enjoying yourself are you?" he teased tickling the thing's chin. He sighed and gently bounced it like he saw Aziraphale do a few times.

"I'm not good at this kiddo," he admitted in a small whisper. "I stay far away from babies and everything attached to them...but...I suppose you're mine aren't you?" Crowley asked looking down at the baby. The baby smiled up at him, tilting his head and adjusting the sunglasses with one chubby hand. Crowley sighed, "Guess I'm saddled with a baby now...better get used to it eh boyo?" he said going to retrieve his mug. The baby made a gurgling sound in agreement, playing with the sunglasses. Crowley took the spoon from his mug and gently blew on the warm liquid before giving it to the baby in his arm. He smirked a little, "Our little secret from your nattering mum."


End file.
